d
by ShadowSoulz
Summary: f
1. Chapter 1

f


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if anyone has been waiting for the next chapter but if they have then sorry for such a long wait. I was surprisingly a lot busier over the Christmas vacation than I was during school. Not to mention I just got Fantasy Life for the 3DS and I've been completely addicted Well, here is chapter 2, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer, I don't and never will own One Piece. If only I could though imagine how rich I would be!**

* * *

><p>Now, I've seen some pretty brutal things in my life but nothing could compare to what lay before my eyes. The man known as Zoro was tied to a post in the middle of a large clearing. Even from a distance I could see how the blood stained ropes dug into his skin so tightly they had broken the flesh and settled into their own large grooves. One could only wonder how his blood still managed to circulate throughout his body.<p>

His body was battered and bruised, the purplish black markings covered his body along with various cuts and what looked to be whip markings. How he's still alive is beyond me.

I wanted to look away but I just couldn't. The sight of his condition had stunned me into place, I couldn't move or think. All I could do was stare in disbelief at the sight before me.

What could he have possibly done to deserve this kind of abuse?

My trance was broken when Zoro suddenly moved. He lifted his head, the shadow from his bandana covering part of his face, and stared at straw hat right in the eyes.

"Hey you!" He called, "mind coming over here and untying me. I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted."

As he spoke I felt shivers run up my spine. As he spoke he wore a wide smirk upon his face, a smirk that showed no pain or weakness. His voice was clear and audible without so much as a shake or quiver.

He's strong, a man filled with confidence who feels no pain.

This time I was frozen in place for a different reason, I was scared. Never before in my life had I been so terrified from the sight of one man, a man who was sliced up and tied to a post no less.

Regaining my composure somewhat, I glanced over at straw hat only to find that his reaction was the complete opposite of mine. He was totally laid back, smiling while chatting with his pink haired friend.

Pink hair was freaking out about how Zoro would kill them but straw hat just grinned saying that he's also strong so Zoro couldn't kill him.

I can't tell if this guy is brave or just plain stupid.

While watching them a small figure made its way into my peripheral vision. Glancing over I noticed that it was a little girl. She carried a bundle in one hand and dragged a wooden ladder three times her size behind her with the other.

"What's she doing?" I mumbled to myself.

Very casually she made her way to the wall and propped the ladder up against it and climbed to the top.

_'Wait, don't tell me she's…'_

"Hey kid, stop! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Acting on impulse I called out to her and immediately regretted my decision. In an instant all eyes were on me and my presence was suddenly made aware. Zoro didn'tlook too shocked, pink hair was so surprised he fell from the wall and straw hat grinned.

"Hey, there's someone in the tree!"

The girl just scowled at me and put her finger to her lips, signalling me to be quiet. I watched in horror as she jumped to the bottom of the wall and made her way towards the blood covered man.

_'Does she have a death wish or something!'_

As she got closer to Zoro she began to unwrap her package. Inside were two large white circles. They kinda look like…riceballs?

She stopped in front of Zoro and held out the riceballs. Clearly that girl doesn't know that feeding wild animals could get you killed. Zoro just merely glanced down at her.

"Do you want to die or something, get lost!"

Instead of running off in fear she just smiled.

"You haven't eaten in a while, right?"

I've gotta hand it to her, that girl has guts, apparently more than me. Zoro, however, refused the offer.

"I'm not hungry, go away!" The girl tried to reason with him but he cut her off, "I don't want it, I'll kill you if you don't go!"

"You really shouldn't pick on little kids." In that moment the freak show Helmeppo walked in, well that is, if you can call it walking. To be honest it looked more like he had a cannonball shoved up his ass as his legs were bent and his butt was swaying from side to side as he moved. I can only assume it was his attempt at trying to be fashionable…I think.

I mentally groaned at the sight of him as he made his way towards the little girl. In one swift movement he plucked up one of the riceballs from her hands. She cried out in protest as he took a bite. His face grew into a scowl and his brow wrinkled up in disgust.

"Horrible, just horrible! This thing is disgusting, it's way too sweet!" He cried while throwing the remainders of the riceball on the ground and stomping on it. The kid stared at the trampled remains of her hard work as tears began to well up in her eyes. That bastard, I knew he was messed up but to think he would actually destroy that little girl's hard work.

"Don't cry! This is exactly why I hate brats. This is all your fault anyway, didn't you see what was written here?" Helmeppo scowled while pointing to a sign and reading it out. "'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime – Marine Lieutenant Morgan.' You're lucky, you would've gotten the death penalty if you were an adult."

He motioned to the guard behind him, "throw this girl out." The guard paused briefly, startled by the request.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'll tell my daddy if you do!"

The guard muttered a 'yes sir' and reluctantly picked up the girl, whispering something in her ear, most likely an apology, before literally tossing her back over the wall.

_'That Helmeppo is in for it, the second I catch him alone he's dead!'_

I didn't catch what he said to Zoro before resuming his ridiculous strut as he left the clearing. The second he was gone straw hat jumped down and was the third person in the past half hour to approach Zoro. He looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

Zoro just glanced at him, "pirate? So you gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

At that comment for the first time I saw straw hat's face fall as he stared back at Zoro with a serious expression.

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

For this I agreed with him, there was nothing better than being a pirate and anyone who criticized it could go to hell.

Zoro smirked back at him.

"Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join your crew."

"I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're a bad guy and all."

"A bad guy huh?" Zoro sounded almost amused. "I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even without your help. I only need to survive for a month and that bastard promised to let me go afterwards."

A demonic smirk grew upon his face as he continued, "I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams."

Straw hat seemed to perk up from hearing that last statement. "Really!"

"We're different, go find someone else to join your crew."

Straw hat smiled and turned to leave before Zoro stopped him.

"Hey, hold on. That," He said motioning his head towards the trampled remains of the riceball, "can you pick it up for me?"

Straw hat looked confused as he picked up what looked more like a lump of mud than a rice ball. "You really wanna eat this, but it's all muddy. I guess you can't be picky when you're hungry though..."

With watering eyes and sweat running down his face Zoro somehow managed to swallow the mixture of rice dirt and whatever else. While coughing he managed to sputter,

"Tell the little girl 'the rice ball was pretty good, thanks.'"

My eyes widened, _'did he really just eat that just for the little girl"_'

After straw hat left I remained in my spot staring at Zoro. After what I just witnessed there was no way I was leaving without making him join my crew.

"Oi, girl in the tree!" He called out. "Are you just gonna sit there or do you have business with me as well?"

I jumped from the tree and confidently walked forward. I wasn't scared of him at all anymore, now that I knew what kind of person he was.

I stopped about a meter from his post and stared him straight in the eye. He smirked at me.

"You no longer reek of fear like you did earlier. Seems like I'm quite popular today, what do you want?

"I want you to join my pirate crew." My voice was firm and unwavering.

"Another pirate, eh? Well you hear what I said to that straw hat guy and my answer remains the same for you."

I smirked back at him. "Regardless of what you say you _will _join my crew."

"Why, because I'm strong?"

"Because you're a good person."

A couple of seconds passed and neither of us said anything. I smiled and walked back towards the fence while waving my hand at him.

"I'm gonna leave for now but expect me to be back." I flashed him a smirk. "I'm not giving up till you join my crew, even if I have to force you."

Ok so that last part was just me talking big, there's no way I could force that guy to do anything when he could easily squish me like a bug, but big talk made me sound strong, right? Did he buy it? There's no way I'm gonna let straw hat make Zoro his crew member before I do.

I easily cleared the wall with a single leap and made my way towards town.

* * *

><p>I made my way through town looking for some kind of an inn. If Zoro was gonna stay tied up for a month and currently he's only been there for nine days then thirty subtract nine leaves me with…still a lot of days until he's untied. Stupid math, who needs it.<p>

Well, with so many days until he was released I would need a proper place to stay. I grinned while pulling out Helmeppo's bulging wallet.

"Good thing I've still got so much left. Only an idiot would carry this much around in his wallet, but then again this is Helmeppo I'm talking about."

Speaking of the devil I heard a loud high pitched screech echo throughout the town and a couple of minutes later he rounded the corner wailing with large tears rolling down his face and a small streak of blood coming from his nose. His wails could only be described as the sound that a really angry cat would make if it was being strangled to death. Most of his guards had their hands covering their ears while the rest made desperate attempts to console him.

"That…that bastard," he managed to sputter out between sobs. "How dare he harm my beautiful face! I'll make him pay, once daddy hears of this he'll pay!"

I plugged my ears and head in the direction Helmeppo came from, laughing internally as I walked past him. There's only one person in this town who would punch that freak show regardless of his threats and bodyguards.

I ran into straw hat and his friend standing outside of a restaurant.

"Hey straw hat!" I called. "I like what you did to that freak's face!"

He turned around and smiled widely, "Hey it's the tree girl!"

"So, what are you doing?" I asked him. He doesn't know that I'm also trying to recruit Zoro so I have to make sure to always stay one step ahead of him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zoro." He stated simply and headed back in the direction towards the marine base.

"Wait, what!? Now? But weren't you just there, why not wait a day or so?"

He smiled, "no, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna make him join my crew today."

"What! Wait up…uh…let me come with you!" I hurried to catch up with him.

"You're funny," he laughed.

As we walked the pink haired boy turned to me looking confused.

"So why are you so interested in Zoro?"

"Interested, me? Whatever could have given you that idea?" Avoiding his gaze I could feel myself start to sweat.

"Well," he began, "first you were watching him from that tree a little earlier and now you want to come with us to go see him again. Not to mention you're acting kind of suspicious."

_'Damn this guy's intuitive. Quick, change the subject!'_

"I don't think we've properly met! What's you name?"

_'Nice one, good job Kenny!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He quickly said while waving his hands in front of his face looking flustered. "It must have seemed pretty rude of me to be questioning you without introducing myself first. My name is Coby and that guy is Luffy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Coby. Sooooo, are you a member of straw- I mean Luffy's crew?"

"No, no, no! I'm not a pirate at all, actually I'm the opposite. It's always been my dream to become a great Marine!"

"A marine, eh?"

Our conversation was cut short as Luffy called out a 'see ya later' and hopped the wall surrounding the area where Zoro was. I swallowed nervously.

"Coby, you don't think Zoro will actually agree to join his crew right?"

He pondered on the thought for a while.

"I'm not sure. Zoro doesn't seem like the kind of person who would willingly join a pirate crew just from being asked, but at the same time Luffy is pretty persuasive."

This only made me more nervous, I can't let Luffy steal away Zoro right from under my nose. I had to intervene! Pulling myself to the top of the fence I looked down into the clearing but Luffy was nowhere to be seen and Zoro still stood there tied to the post.

"Hey, Coby…"

He looked up at me confused. "Ya?"

"Luffy's not there…"

"What!" He cried, scrambling to the top of the wall. "Where did he go!"

He hurriedly made his way over to Zoro as I followed behind. There was no sound of a battle and I doubt that straw hat idiot would just give up so easily. But then, where could he be?

Coby was having a mini panic attack by the time I caught up and stood beside him.

"What! Luffy is inside the base! He's too hot-head!"

You could say that again, I swear that guy had a death wish. Bravery is a good quality but rushing into things without first thinking them through will only get you killed, a little lesson I learned through experience.

Coby rushed over to Zoro and started to untie his ropes. He looked at me determinedly clearly telling me to help. I nodded and started to work on loosening Zoro's other arm, grimacing at having the _"pleasure"_ of seeing them embedded into his skin.

"Oi! If you help me they're gonna kill you!" Zoro yelled.

"So?" I simply stated.

"You shouldn't be arrested!" Coby said without looking up from the knot he was working on. "I can't stand these kinds of Marines! I'm going to become a real Marine, just like how Luffy is determined to become the pirate king!"

"What!?" Zoro and I shouted in unison

"He can't become the pirate king!" I argued.

"P…pirate king…you're joking right?" Zoro sputtered in shock.

Coby nodded and smiled.

"I was a bit shocked as well when he first told me, but he's serio…"

Coby was cut short as a loud bang fired and he was send flying backwards, his glasses falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Coby!" I shouted, rushing over to him. He cried out in pain as blood welled up on his shoulder.

"THOSE BASTARDS! I screamed, turning to face the direction where the shot had come from.

"Are you stupid of something, take cover!" Zoro's words were lost as another fire sounded and in an instant I felt intense pain shoot throughout my leg. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, clenching my teeth. My pants were soaking wet with blood by the time I grabbed my leg and clutched the bullet wound in an attempt to both reduce the pain and stop the bleeding.

The sound of footsteps began to draw near.

"Run, get lost! They're almost here!" Zoro shouted while starting in the direction the sound was coming from.

"We can't!" I snapped.

"We…we have to…set you free as soon as possible…" Coby was panting like crazy, struggling to find his breath. He was probably in a much worse situation than I was. I've been in battles before but he's probably never experienced something this painful before.

I managed to stand up and made my way back towards Zoro, my wounded leg dragging behind me. I continued to work on his ropes. This only seemed to make Zoro angrier.

"Listen, I'll be fine. As long as I can stand this for a month I'll be…"

"They're not going to set you free!" Coby shouted. "They're planning on killing you in three days!"

What, now this was news to me! I stopped working on the ropes and focused on Coby.

"But that bastard promised me that if I could survive for a month he would release me!"

Coby managed to sit up on his knees and picked up his glasses, placing them on his face.

"He never intended to keep his promise. Luffy punched him on your behalf, that guy was only toying with you!"

Zoro was shocked. "Wh…what did you just say?"

"After I let you free, please help Luffy! I will not force you to become a pirate but please, he is my savior! Luffy is strong, very strong! If you two were to join forces you would be able to easily escape this town!"

"That's enough!"

I went stiff and turned to see an army of Marine guards pointing guns at us

"The three of you have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan, you will die here!"

What should I do? Even if I wanted to run away I can't with a limp leg. I tightened my grip on Zoro's ropes and stood tall. I won't give up now, I only just became a pirate.

"How interesting." A deep, booming voice sounded from the back of the Marine army. "The four of you are planning on causing political upheaval?"

A large man made his way through the crowd, veined muscles bulging and a gigantic axe in pace of his right hand. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the infamous Lieutenant Morgan. Now I could see why he was so feared. I was a pirate now though, so I can no longer get scared of people like him or Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro," Lieutenant Morgan continued. "The pirate hunter. I've heard of your name before, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength you are nothing but garbage! Ready men!"

The Marines all held up their guns aiming at us.

"FIRE!"

A series of bang shot out as the bullets hurtled through the air towards us.

_'It can't end like this, I won't allow myself to die here!'_

At that moment a blur fell from the sky.

'_Straw hat!"_

Standing in front of us he spread out his arms and took in all the bullets.

"Luffy no!" I screamed.

I prepared myself for it, the cry of agony, the smell of blood, Luffy collapsing to the ground. But none of it came. Instead, the skin on Luffy's back stretched out into a bunch of spikes. And then he started…laughing.

"IT'S NO USE, THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" He shouted. As he straightened himself out the spikes retracted and all of the bullets were sent back flying towards the Marines. Coby fainted and I fell to my knees in complete shock. Luffy just stood there laughing like a maniac as if all this was normal.

"What the hell kind of human are you !?" Zoro shouted.

Luffy looked back at him with a smirk.

"I'm the one who will become king of the pirates."

Walking towards Zoro, he held out three swords.

"Which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out so I just brought all three."

Zoro stared at him from under his bandana.

"All three belong to me because I use three katanas." With that his face grew into an evil smirk. "Rather than die here, why don't I just accede to your request…and become a pirate!"

I couldn't even comprehend what was going on at the moment. I literally just saw Luffy stretch like rubber and deflect all the bullets, and now Zoro is agreeing to join his crew!

"YES!" Luffy shouted happily, completely disregarding the fact that we were still surrounded by Marines. "I have my first crew mate!"

"Just hurry and get these ropes off my already!" Zoro said annoyed.

Luffy began to work on one of Zoro's arms before looking down at me.

"Can you untie his other arm?"

At a complete loss of words I just nodded and stood up, focusing on untying the knot. There were murmurs of disbelief coming from the startled Marines, but only one voice rang out completely unfazed, Morgan.

"That boy isn't normal, he must have eaten a devil fruit!"

A devil fruit! But those things are just old sailor's tales, there's no way something that ridiculous could exist. But then again…I just witnessed something completely abnormal. There's no other explanation to describe how Luffy was able to deflect those bullets. Maybe he did eat a devil fruit…

My thoughts were cut short as Morgan gave out an order.

"If guns don't work on him then we'll use swords."

The Marines all took out their swords and began to charge at us. I quickened my pace, trying to undo the knot.

_'C'mon, almost there!'_

Just as the knot came undone Zoro's arms flew to his swords. There was a clanging of metal and I looked up to find that Zoro had managed to block every one of the Marines. He held two swords in his hands with the third one clenched between his teeth. He glared at them while speaking between his sword.

"Move and I'll kill you." The Marines' faces were filled with fear as they stood as still as statues. Zoro's gaze travelled from the Marines and now focused on Luffy.

"I already told you I would join your crew…either way I'll be deemed an outlaw after this incident…but that's fine. I have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not, it no longer matters, as long as my name is known world-wide!"

His glare hardened.

"If you do something that gets in the way of my goal I will cut your stomach open!"

Luffy smiled at the threat.

"Good! To be the world's greatest swordsman! Since you wanna be the pirate king's crewmember, if you can't even accomplish something that small then I would be embarrassed!"

"Heh, well said."

From his spot behind the Marines, Morgan shouted out more orders for his men to attack.

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy called whilst jumping into the air.

"Gun-gum leg sweeper!"

His leg shot out, stretching about five or six metres long. With that he swung it at the Marines surrounding Zoro, taking them out like bowling pins. They flew backwards and landed in piled unconscious. Zoro glanced at Luffy.

"What are you?"

"I'm a rubber man!" He laughed.

The Marines started to complain to their captain about how they can't possibly win. I agree with them, Zoro and Luffy are way too strong. They should just give up now.

"This is an order…whoever just spoke...get a gun and shoot yourself! I don't need useless soldiers!"

The men stared at him in shock.

"IT'S AN ORDER!" He declared.

They reluctantly picked up their guns and pointed them at their own heads. It was over for them anyways, even if they refused to kill themselves Morgan would do the job for them, and his way of killing them would be a lot more painful.

"What the hell do those dumb Marines think they're doing?" Zoro commented.

Luffy's face held a look of rage as he charged towards the Marines. Leaping into the air he launched a punch at Morgan only to have it blocked by his massive axe.

I couldn't just stand here and do nothing, I had to help them! While everyone was distracted between the big battle between Luffy and Morgan I slowly made my way towards the Marines. Sneaking about and going unnoticed was my specialty. I stayed on the outside of the crowd, silently dragging my limp leg behind me making sure not to draw attention to myself.

Although I couldn't see the battle through the crowd I could still hear the banging of Morgan's axe slamming into the ground, loud thumping footsteps that nearly drown out the sound of Luffy's quick feet scraping across the dirt as he dodged the attacks.

I had made my way behind the fighters and even though I was in plain sight no one seemed to notice me, too focused on the battle. I looked up just as Luffy managed to punch Morgan to the ground. He stood on top of him, fist raised.

"Some great Marine you are!"

With that there was a high pitched screech. "Wait!" Only one person could make their voice go that high…

Luffy proceeded to punch Morgan in the face before turning around to see who called out.

"Idiot, I told you to wait!"

There was Helmeppo standing next to Coby, holding a gun to his head.

"If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves I'll shoot!"

Instead of cowering in fear like he would have done earlier, this time Coby stood tall.

"Luffy, I…I don't want to get in your way! I'm not afraid of death!"

I smiled, good job Coby.

Luffy's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I know." He said while charging up his arm.

"I am…the great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan shouted as he stood up behind Luffy, his axe raised high above his head

"Gum-gum pistol!" Luffy's arm shot out towards Helmeppo. At that exact moment I leaped up and clung onto Morgan's back. I grabbed onto his arm and held it back with all my strength. There's no way I would ever be able to stop his attack, but hopefully I would be able to slow it down, even if just a little.

Luffy's fist smashed into Helmeppo's face, sending him flying. I tightened my grip and Morgan's axe shot towards Luffy. There was a gleam of metal as I saw Zoro's swords slice through Morgan's chest, his axe only millimetres from Luffy's neck. I quickly jumped off Morgan's back as he collapsed to the ground.

Zoro smirked between the sword lodged in his mouth. "Leave it to me, captain." Then he offered me a sideways glance. "Good job."

I beamed with pride. Although I didn't do much what would have happened to Luffy if I wasn't there to slightly slow down Morgan's attack. The rest of the Marines just stood about looking both confused and shocked.

"Lieutenant Morgan…lost?"

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro challenged.

The Marines stood silently, looking from their defeated Lieutenant, to Luffy and Zoro and finally at each other.

"WE'RE FREE!" They cheered tossing their weapons into the air.

If my damn leg didn't hurt so much I would be over there dancing and singing with them. I (kind of) helped defeat a super strong and fearsome Marine Lieutenant, this was the biggest accomplishment of my life! My excitement was cut short as I heard something collapse behind me.

"Zoro!" Coby shouted.

I turned around to find Zoro sprawled out on the ground. Squatting down next to him, I turned him over. His face held a look of pain and agony. I was just starting to get worried when a long low growl came from his stomach. Sighing, I looked up to Coby.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Rika's mother had just finished patching up my wound and was helping me over to a table covered in empty plates. I was starting to get some feeling back in my leg and could put a little pressure on it so that was a good sign.<p>

I sat in a chair next to Coby and watched as Luffy and Zoro inhaled plate after plate of food. I can understand why Zoro would be hungry, having not eaten in nine days, but how was Luffy able to eat that much? Was his stomach just a black hole or something, he eats more than me!

I picked up a drumstick and began tearing into it, looking up at Rika's mother as she began to clear away the plates.

"Thanks again Mrs. Kunikawa!" I said with a full mouth. "My leg's been feeling a lot better since you took the bullet out."

"I'm glad to help after everything that you four have done for this entire town. The food is on the house so dig in and enjoy!"

"You rock!" I cheered, devouring more food.

Finally finished his meal, Zoro glanced over at Luffy.

"So what are you next plans, where are we headed?"

"I'm going to head for the grand line!" He declared while wiping the remaining crumbs off his face and licking them up.

I smiled, it was a good thing he was already planning on going to the grand line. If I had someone like Luffy on my crew along with Zoro we would be indestructible! I continued eating while the three boys chatted amongst themselves. Our peace was soon disturbed as the restaurant door opened and a marine walked in.

"Excuse me, we were wondering…are you really pirates?"

"We sure are!" Luffy said grinning. "I just found my first crew member so now we're officially pirates!"

"I see…" The marine's gaze was shadowed by his hat. "Even though you are pirates you saved our town and base, and for that we are grateful. But…since you are pirates…as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting everything to headquarters."

People from outside began to shout in protest but their complaints fell on deaf ears. How could they do this to us! We save their town from a murderous tyrant and they repay us by kicking us out! I slammed my fists on the table and stood up, mouth open ready to give them a piece of my mind, but Luffy beat me to it.

"Hmm, well then…let's go. Thanks you for the food ma'am"

Him and Zoro stood up and headed for the door. They can't be serious, they're just gonna leave like that! Aren't they the least bit annoyed! As Coby and I watched them leave in disbelief, the marine turned to us.

"Aren't you with their group?"

Coby looked conflicted, as if he didn't know what to say.

"I…I…I'm...not…I'M NOT WITH THEM!" He finally managed to shout.

The marine turned back to Luffy who was just exiting the door.

"Is he telling the truth?"

Without changing his expression Luffy pointed at Coby.

"I know what this guy used to do. He used to be with this faaaaaat female pirate on her crew, I think her name was Albida."

What was he talking about? I turned to look at Coby only to see that his face had changed into a look of horror.

"No…stop it…don't say anymore…"

Despite his pleas, Luffy continued to go on about how Coby used to be part of a pirate crew. Then it suddenly came back to me, Coby's dream was to be a marine! Luffy was ruining his chances of finding his dream!

"Luffy stop it!" I shouted but was left ignored.

With every word Coby's face grew angrier and his fists clenched up. Finally, unable to take anymore, he raised his fist and punched Luffy square in the jaw.

"You deserve a beating!" Luffy retorted and punched him back. But he didn't stop there, he proceeded to pummel Coby with punch after punch.

"What are you doing, stop it!" I tried to break up the fight but was knocked backwards. The marine caught me before I could fall to the ground.

"Both of you stop it! I will not allow this town to get into any more fights! I get it, he isn't your friend, please leave this town immediately!" He shouted

Luffy simply turned around and left with Zoro following behind him. I think I was finally catching onto what he was doing. Luffy wanted to prove he wasn't allied with Coby. I smiled at the thought, maybe he isn't as brain dead as he seems.

Watching Luffy leave, Coby turned to the marine.

"Please! Let me join the marines! Even if I'm only given chores I will still do them, so please!

"Captain, I'm against it!" Shouted one of the marines who had been waiting outside. "We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear. There have been times where pirates have joined the marines as spies! We have to properly check his background before we decide."

Coby faltered for a brief moment, a downcast look on his face, before he regained his composure and shouted out.

"I am a man whose dream is to become a member of the marines!"

Looks like Coby finally grew a backbone. The marine stared at him for a moment before walking up next to him.

"Don't think we don't know your past as a pirate, you underestimate our power. But…I will allow you to join."

Coby saluted the marine, a gleam of happiness in his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go, there's something I must take care of first."

With that he ran out in the direction of the docks. Wait, that reminds me! If I don't go now I'll lose Luffy and Zoro! They're both strong, worthy of being on my crew. I have to persuade them to join my crew before it's too late! I rushed out of the restaurant following Coby, my injured leg in pain as I ran.

Coby was on the docks talking with Luffy and Zoro, probably thanking them for all they've done.

"Luffy, wait!" I pushed past Coby and stood in front of Luffy panting, my injured leg throbbing from forcing it to run.

Luffy turned around to look at me and smiled.

"What's up tree girl?"

"I want you to join my crew. I could lead us all into the grand line and…"

"Oh ya, that's what I wanted to ask you!" He said laughing. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join my crew but I guess you already wanted to join!"

"No Luffy, you've got it all wrong! I'm the captain and I want you to join _my_ crew!"

He stared at my completely dumbfounded.

"Huh? But I'm the captain and a crew can't have two captains."

"No that's not what I mea…"

"So," he interrupted me, "do you wanna join my crew?"

I hesitated, both Luffy and Zoro stood by the boat staring down at me, awaiting a reply. I couldn't just let this opportunity slip by, what are the chances of finding people who are both strong and possess good hearts. I want to be the pirate queen, but who ever said the pirate queen had to be the captain?

My gaze hardened as I stared into Luffy's eyes.

"It's my dream to find the one piece and become queen of the pirates."

Luffy returned my gaze with a smile on his face.

"Then I guess we're rivals," he said.

Luffy and Zoro stepped into the boat and began to untie it before turning to look at me.

Luffy stared at me in confusion. "Aren't you getting in?"

"We don't have all day." Zoro commented while gathering up the rope.

My mouth grew into a smile as I jumped onto the boat and we pushed away from shore. As we drifted away the Marines on shore saluted us in farewell. Luffy laughed and I waved goodbye as my first adventure with my new crew began.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is finally complete! I didn't expect it to be so long though…<strong>

**Oh well, I always love reading stories with long chapters so hopefully you do too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
